That's Real For It Is Us
by Team Slash
Summary: Peter and Sylar are stuck together in Sylar's head. Peter doesn't know how to feel about it and Sylar seems... strange. As if thought about something of great importance. References to the episode "The Wall". SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 ! Contains Peter/Sylar
1. Chapter 1 Stuck In Here With You

_**Author's Notes :**_ This chapter is written by TamakiCat. Hi! :D I wrote this for I reaaaaallyy love Peter/Sylar *FIRST pairing of Heroes EVER ! Yes Yes ! I'm really proud and nostalgic of it xD* And I've written this for some new ... arrivals xD Let's just say. I wrote this as a surprise for Sh00ter *who'll be the one who'll write the next chapter xD LOL* :P And S. So.. Surprise xD LOL! Hope you'll like this xD! And that you'll have an idea soon to complete it LOL!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I do not own anything from Heroes but this fanfic, this chapter, the idea for these two, my representation of the characters in here *Mostly Peter for I am doing Peter's POV xD* and my writing style :D.

Enjoy!

P.S : I do not remember. But I do like you. ;) P.

SURPRISE !

_**That's Real For It Is Us**_

_**Chapter 1. Stuck In Here With You**_

Peter was walking down the street, looking for no one in particular. Just when he was about to turn the corner of a never-ending street, Sylar suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked quite stressed and frightened, with his hair going in every direction, his strange look on his face with his eyes looking for about a second everything around them and his panting breath. Peter jumped out of surprise for he never expected someone to get this fast in front of him and surely not this man. His worst enemy. Sylar quickly looked around and then, with an intense desire, put his hands on Peter's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Peter couldn't believe his eyes and just stood there while being kissed by this strange man. Sylar then cut the kiss and looked right into Peter's eyes. Peter didn't know what to make out of it and preferred to say : "What did you do?! Why did you just kiss me ?! WHY?! What went through your mind ? Why?!"

He had just been kissed by his worst enemy.

Sylar just looked at him with quickly moving eyes for it looked as if he were too stressed to look at just one spot of Peter's face. He then lifted a hand, smiled a bit oddly, passed his hand though his hair and then said to Peter very strangely : "You know ... It's because I deeply wanted to. Didn't you desire the same thing as me?" "

Sylar gently rubbed Peter's face with his left hand.

And then ...

Peter jumped awake. He was breathing loudly, stressed and under the shock of what had just happened. He looked everywhere around him out of panic. He just couldn't believe he had kissed Sylar. He stood up and ...

No. Wait. He had not kissed Sylar. It was only a dream. A dream. But still... it scared him for why would he dream of that? Did that mean anything? Was something going to happen? Peter didn't know as he turned round after having calmed himself down a bit from this shock just to fall face to face with Sylar.

" Hi."

" WOAH!" said Peter, tripping a bit in the cracks of the pavement for he was too surprised. "I didn't expect you to be there."

He passed a hand through his beautiful and shiny hair.

"Why so? ... We've been here for so long and you still don't know..." Sylar sweetly said.

Sylar looked concerned as he was trying to depict what emotions were on Peter's face and what was going on with him.

Peter came back to his senses. The dream had had too many effects on him, hence him forgetting about them being stuck together in this .... abandoned city. In front of this unbreakable wall. He didn't really know how to get through it nor how could he bare being caged in here with his enemy for still who knows how long. He was sad, tired, angry and desperate but he needed them to get out of here no matter what.

"Yeah, it's true. We're stuck here. Let's find a way to get out of here ... "

Sylar looked weird, as if he was hiding something. He even looked a bit like he was sad and that, Peter really ignored why but he couldn't say he wasn't concerned, even though this man was his enemy. It was just stronger than him. He was like that. Concerned with people and this time, his case was something. He could almost say he was worried.

Suddenly, what Sylar had said to him in his strange dream surfaced; a big echo of "Didn't you desire the same thing as me ?" was being heard in his head. Peter bowed his head down a bit and sighed deeply. He really was desperate.

After a few while spent with Sylar trying to find a solution to their big problem, he decided to sit down on the first stair of a huge building. Peter looked as Sylar who was standing meters away from him, looking at the sun, then bowed his head again and sighed. They really were stuck in here together and ...

Peter didn't know what to make out of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Beauty's Forever

**Author's note:** This chapter is written by Sh00ter. It's been a while...but I had no inspiration! Tonight I am gonna try! Enjoy! I had no idea for a tittle so I took a line from the song 'Prelude' by Globus.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Heroes or its characters! I own this chapter and my own Sylar :)

You can review too!

We like that!

_**That's Real For It Is Us**_

_**Chapter 2: Your Beauty's Forever**_

Sylar was looking at Peter sighing, sitting on the first stair. He didn't know what to tell this man he used to call his enemy. He even wasn't sure that he wanted to call Peter that way. Sylar felt weird about him. Something...strange and different, something he hadn't really experienced before.

He was in love.

Why the hell am I feeling...that for Peter...? Sylar asked himself in silence. A little more and he would've thought aloud. I am just going to...shut up. Don't say a word.

He started to walk. Slowly. Very careful of each step. He was about to reach Peter in only seconds. What am I gonna say? He asked himself again. Act normally.

"Peter..." Sylar said once he had reached him. Peter seemed to be deaf for one second, but then raised his head to look in Sylar's eyes. There's something weird with him, I am right? He thought again. You're thinking too much!

"...Ye-ah?" Finally answered Peter.

"Uh..." Sylar tried to smile. "I...wondered if...you..." His voice started to shake. A bit too nervously.

"What is it? Your voice is shaking, you're okay? Not that I...especially care, but I'm kind of...caring."

"Yes! And that's what I like about you!...shit."

Sylar had spoken his mind and he wasn't very proud of himself. He closed his eyes in shame and turned around a little bit, Peter's eyes still following him. Sylar kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Peter's reaction to what he had just said. He looks beautiful today, thought Sylar, no...he IS beautiful. How could he ever loose it...he makes all of my inner shiver each time I look this face. Dammit!

"Nevermind!" Said Sylar quickly before he suddenly left without another word.

He reached the wall at a fast pace and banged his forehead on the bricks once before he hit the ground on his knees. He leaned his shoulder on the wall and let himself fall, brutally sitting on the ground. Damn, my butt hurts now! He said silently. He leaned a cheek on his knees, his hands playing with little rocks on his sides. He is beautiful, beautiful...and...am I? He would never tell this to me. Not him. He hates me. But I have changed. Will he?...Aw, Peter come to me...please.

It was Sylar's turn to be desperate now. He waited there, thinking about...Peter. He didn't know how he grew that feeling inside him, but he could feel it. It was in always there in his belly and sometimes it reached his neck. Maybe Peter was his kind of...soul mate or whatever and his body and mind only recognized him now. No, that is stupid. This was too weird to be real. Too weird...to be...

"...real." Sylar said aloud before falling asleep, his head still on his knees.

Sylar fell asleep. He didn't know he was this tired. Maybe he was just...exhausted of not being able to tell anything to his heart's chosen one. So he dreamed. He dreamed of a field with high yellow wheat. He was walking, looking around and...there was also Peter, he was looking at Sylar. When both were near enough to each other, Peter walked to Sylar. He walked slowly, but he was able to reach him before the end of the world. He was now inches away from Sylar's face. Both were looking deep in each other's eyes. Sylar had that face filled with that weird feeling he had had for a couple of days now...maybe weeks. And Peter...was just the same. Sylar felt like crying, he didn't know it was a dream and he felt so...good. He tried to touch Peter, but hesitated. Then this last smiled a bit and took Sylar's hand to pose it on his side. The dark eyed didn't loose a second and grabbed Peter's body on his to hug him hard. A tear was running on his cheek and finally said something :

"I love you, Peter!" This last raised his head to look in his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Wake up."

"What...no-"

"Wake up!" Said Peter again, still smiling like a lover would do.

Sylar woke up, breathing loudly, brutally teared apart from the most wonderful dream.


	3. Chapter 3 About You Now

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! This is TamakiCat writing! :D Listen to the song About You Now *or the Pylar vid with that song on youtube* while reading this! :D It really puts you in the mood xD! Haha ;)!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing out of this BUT the idea to start this fanfiction, this chapter, my Peter xD :D *loves him* and my writing style!

Here ya go! Hope you like it!

And comment! :D

_**That's Real For It Is Us**_

_**Chapter 2. About You Now**_

Peter was looking everywhere, still sitting on the first stair of a huge building, pondering over what could be the solution to their way out when Sylar arrived next to him.

He heard his name coming from his enemy's mouth. He thought about faking he didn't hear but decided i twas too mean to do and replied :

''…ye-ah?''

He noticed the nervousity in Sylar's voice and it pinched a bit at his heart.

''What is it? Your voice is shaking, you're okay? Not that I…especially care, but I'm kind of… caring.'' He said.

''Yes! And that's what I like about you!...shit!''

Peter opened wide big eyes at Sylar's reply; He was so surprised. It had taken him aback and he felt a good feeling that made him go shy… again. He thought there was something weird going on with him… and his dream hadn't helped at nullifying this at all. He thought he was beginning to understand…

''What are you-''

And then Sylar left before he could finish his question.

The wonder boy raised a hurt and suspicious eyebrow and went back to his thinking. He was hurt from Sylar's behaviour. That's for sure. He didn't notice the other one falling asleep, meters away from him.

''Man… how will we ever manage to get out of here? This wall is unbreakable… Plus now, Sylar is acting all weird. As if he had a problem seeing me… Pff. I'm no better. I tremble… Humpf.''

He suddenly got lost into deeper thoughts. Why was Sylar _always_ on his mind? He knew something had changed in himself during those weeks…no..surfaced… He couldn,t quite put his fingers on it but… there it was. It flooded though his whole body; he could feel it like you feel electicity sparkles.

''I feel…different now… I feel…oh no!''

He just had understood what this strange feeling that grew in him since they arrived here was all about. He loved Sylar. He was happy… but scared. Scared it would be a problem of some kind. He hoped not…

It was so true…

It felt sot rue… from his fingers' tips to his toes…

He now knew it.

He had not dreamed it for nothing.

So, he stood up and looked around for Sylar. He found him, sleeping against the wall.

''Tss… Sylar…''

He rushed towards him. He pouted a little arrived in front of his…companion for he did not know what to do. Until an idea came to him…

''Sylar! Sylar, wake up! Wake up!'' he said in a loud voice while kicking Sylar's legs at the same time.

Sylar finally woke up. He looked at him and drwosily said to Peter : ''Wha… What is this all about? It hurt.''

''Are you all right? You're breathing loudly… Anyways! Um, we need to get out of here!''

Peter turned his back to Sylar and wondered a minute or two if he should add something or not. He decided than yes and did so in a soft and sad voice : ''Do you think…we could…bring yesterday back around? And if so, would that be even good? I mean… You know, I'd prefer _now_ to be what we call _yesterday_! Because… don't you feel it's … good? Us…being stuck here… together…alone…Sylar…''

He paused for a little whjile, looked at the sky as if he was imploring it some answers or hints about how he should do this, bowed his head again and said : ''And you know… you know… I noticed it a lot… yes, I did! You…you did change, Sylar! I didn't want to see it… didn't want to admit it but… it's true! You're right! And I'm sorry I didn't do a thing! Sorry I never helped you and… I'm so sorry. I let you down…''

He clenched his fists together, a tear running down his dace. He was sobbing and trying his best bto not crumble as he said with a voice filled with emotion : ''Sylar! All this is 'cause… 'cause I know how I feel about you now!''


End file.
